spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Version/01.021.024
} |Version=01.021.024 |Date=13 March 2014 |URL=http://forums.keenswh.com/post?id=6803265 |Intro=Update 01.021.024 has been released. Survival mode is now available in Space Engineers! (This is the first "Survival mode" update and you may experience a number of bugs which will be fixed within the next updates). We have also changed the way you start building a small ship. Now you can start by placing a landing gear which can be attached to any surface - instead of a light armor block cube which was before. Also, we have added some new game scenarios, new music and sounds and tons of new features related to the Survival mode. You can find more details about the "Survival mode" update on Marek's latest blog post: http://blog.marekrosa.org/2014/03/space-engineers-survival-mode-update_13.html |Video=Space_Engineers_-_%22Survival_Mode%22_Tutorial |Features= *survival mode (manual building, death, re-spawn) *new game scenarios: Crashed Red Ship, Two Platforms, Lone Survivor, Asteroids *ore detector block *ore detector in hand drill *new custom world screen *new assembler screen *world generator change: most asteroids have iron core *assembler can be switched to disassembling mode *new assembler production queue hotkeys: Ctrl+click (adds stack of 10) and Shift+click (adds stack of 100) *placing new ship block - now you can place a landing gear which can be attached to any surface instead of a light armor block cube *reduced electricity production and consumption *reduced uranium consumption *reduced available uranium after starting a new game *block info in Cube Builder screen and when placing a new block in Survival *explosives component *new music and sounds *changed tools animations *floating objects can be destroyed *HUD is now more legible *balanced materials required for assembling components *changed mass and volume of some components and tools *changed ore and ingot display unit from volume to mass *Join game screen (contains a list of games which the player can join) *game runs in window mode when it is unable to run in full screen *character can now walk on a ship when it’s flying in max speed *inventory names now show the name of the block New sounds *assembler (idle, processing) *door *gravity generator *medical room (idle, healing) *refinery (idle, processing) *reactor *rotor *landing gear *grinder and welder *construction and deconstruction sounds for survival *HUD failure (inventory full, not enough material) |Fixes= *improved explosion performance *improved 3rd person camera performance *fixed symmetry mode *fixed few sounds *fixed friend games in join game screen *fixed ore movement *fixed crash when creating particle effect *fixed crash when using symmetry mode *fixed few typing errors *fixed chat and gravity window overlapping *fixed crashes in landing gears *fixed color/texture of ore *fixed copy/paste issues *fixed small ship drill blind spot *fixed doors spinning on rotors *fixed passage collision model *fixed asteroid collision shape in large worlds *fixed landing gear synchronization in MP *reduced number of additional asteroids in Easy Start 2 *fixed character's backpack in MP ;New update 01.021.029 (03/14/14) ;Features *added character's inventory volume to HUD *minor change in the scenarios' order *changed blood texture ;Fixes *fixed crash in mouse input *fixed crash in production queue *fixed crash in drag-and-drop *fixed crash during new ship placement *fixed crash when picking up tool/weapon of previously killed character *fixed crash during character's movement *fixed crash with too many particle effects *fixed issue when multi-player client can move with large ship *fixed refinery sound *fixed shooting crash *fixed large reactor indicators *fixed passage collision model *fixed levitating things in gravity *fixed rotor in survival mode *fixed disappearing things in cargo containers *fixed tools particle effects not disappearing *fixed large cargo container collision model *fixed multi-player synchronization of cargo containers and other blocks *fixed crash during building in creative }}